Le concerto d'un diable
by Curumo chan
Summary: Alois entend une étrange mélodie dans les couloirs de son manoir. Guidé par la curiosité, il va y découvrir un concerto particulier, un concerto diabolique...


**Attention : Lemon et yaoi explicite. Avec quelques métaphores, mais explicite tout de même, vous êtes prévenus !**

Hello ! Voici un OS totalement de ce que je fais d'habitude, pas d'humour cette fois-ci, donc.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai voulu que la lecture de cet OS soit agréable aux oreilles. Que certains mots, riment avec d'autres et que le tout soit synonyme de légèreté et de danse, même si à la fin,

c'est beaucoup plus cru.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Le concerto d'un diable :**

Un piano résonne dans la pièce. Celui-ci parvient à mes oreilles. Je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un sache en faire. Il fait noir. Cette obscurité, que j'exècre, cette obscurité qui m'a retiré tout ce que j'avais.

Dans cette obscurité si silencieuse, règne aujourd'hui un son mélodieux.  
Est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai pu me lever, alors que ma chandelle était éteinte ? Probablement.

Mes yeux s'éteignent à leur tour. Si avant je distinguais des formes peu harmonieuses, comme possédées par le démon que j'emploie, je ne vois plus rien.

Mais j'entends.

De mes frêles oreilles, j'entends ce piano.  
J'écoute d'un air fébrile ce concerto.  
Mais je me questionne, je doute.  
Qui joue de cet instrument ?  
Mais pourquoi à cet instant ?  
D'où sort cette mélodie douce ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je danse. Mes pieds durcis par ma vie miséreuse, semblent voler. Mon aigreur et ma rancune permanente n'est plus. Tout comme mon être, il n'a plus l'air d'être.

Mes pas se désordonnent. Mon corps semblent prit de pulsions incontrôlables. Bon sang, mais d'où vient cette musique. D'où vient cette euphorie ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
La mélodie, tout à l'heure calme et douce s'emporte, ma danse aussi. Je me mets à tourner, à faire bouger mon corps avec légèreté, tout cela avec les yeux fermés.  
Ma chambre semble vide. Malgré mes grands mouvements désordonnés, pas une fois les murs ne m'ont arrêtés.

Cette musique, semble retirer toutes les barrières autour de moi. Comme si je dansais dans un champs. Elle est enivrante.

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Elle est enivrante. Elle ne parvient pas seulement à mes oreilles, mais à mes sens, tout entiers. Elle possède mon corps.

Cette musique respire la liberté, cette liberté que je considère pourtant chimérique, épineuse, telle une rose...

Puis la mélodie cesse.

Non. Je refuse !

Je me précipite avec une rage folle à la porte, mes yeux toujours clos. Je me mets à genoux devant elle, avant de me relever et de courir dans le manoir.

L'obscurité, elle revient... Vite !

Les couloirs me semblent si grands. Alors que je recherche désespérément l'origine du son qui a fait jouir mes sens, je trébuche.

Ne m'abandonne pas toi non plus ! Reste à mes côtés !

Ma course m'a essoufflée. L'obscurité semble m'attaquer de part en part. Je refuse d'ouvrir mes yeux. Ma main, tendue au loin, se baisse...

Le son était mélodieux.  
Le silence, lui, est religieux.  
Oh, comme cela est dangereux.

Puis, ça recommence. Ça revient !

La mélodie.. Non.. C'est une autre. Mais, comment peut-elle être plus belle que l'ancienne ?

Je pensais être touché par la grâce, mais la voici qui m'étreint toute entière.

Cependant, cette grâce, aussi magnifique soit-elle, n'est pas divine, non.

Elle est enivrante, alléchante, merveilleuse, extraordinaire dotée de pleins d'autres adjectifs tout aussi beaux, mais elle n'est pas divine, loin de là. Elle a quelque chose de..

Démoniaque.

De là, mes forces me reviennent, et je me précipite vers l'origine. Je semble protégé de la noirceur de la nuit, de la torpeur de mes phobies.

J'ouvre une porte, deux, trois, il n'y a rien. Pourtant, le son se rapproche, je le sens. Je le ressens.

Qui est l'auteur de cette mélodie ? Oh, mais je le sais. J'en suis même sûr.

Mais peut importe ! Là n'est pas mon objectif.

Ma seule envie est d'être auprès de cette source de bonheur imaginaire. D'être auprès de cette drogue qui me donne envie de voler, de vivre. Ah ! J'ai besoin d'air..

De cette liberté chimérique.  
De ce son qui me prend les tripes.

Puis je trouve. Me voici.

Mes yeux me hurlent de s'ouvrir, pour regarder avec luxure l'instrument de ce rêve éveillé.

Mais oui, est-ce un rêve ? Ou la réalité ?

Oh, pitié ! Que cela sonne comme une prière.  
Au diable mes doutes, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

J'avance, j'avance les yeux clos vers le piano.

Le pianiste, m'ayant vu m'approcher, commence à ralentir la cadence de son mouvement plein de grâce.

-Ne t'arrête pas ! ,m'exclamais-je. C'est un ordre..

La fin de ma phrase se faisait plus hésitante, plus douce, et plus grave. Cette phrase, plu apparemment, et d'une voix assurée, une voix que je connaissais si bien..

-Yes, your Highness.

Je m'approche, je viens auprès du piano. Je l'effleure de mes doigts fins, le touche, le parcoure avec ardeur, envie et délicatesse. Je m'allonge quelques instants sur son rebord. Je le parcours de ma langue tentatrice.

Puis, je viens auprès de Claude, m'assoit à ses côtés, les yeux toujours clos.

Je respire de ton mon être, de tout mes sens, cette fureur musicale.

Puis elle se termine, encore.

Elle m'abandonne, encore.

La musique m'abandonne.

Le piano et le pianiste restent, mais la mélodie s'en va. Elle lance son dernier souffle, accepte la mort comme une bonne amie, et s'en va loin d'ici.

Une main se pose sur mon visage, tandis qu'un nouveau son pénètre mes sens, encore une fois.

D'une main, la mélodie est plus frêle, moins explosive, mais tout aussi belle.

-Ouvrez les yeux, maître..

Mon être, dans un état second, écoute cette voix, et mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement.  
Une petite chandelle éclaire à peine la pièce. Les touches du piano ne me sont presque pas visibles.

Je regarde avec mes yeux bleus la grandeur de mon diable. Celui-ci, jouant d'une main, descendit l'autre le long de mon cou, touchant avec une légère envie, les veines de ma jugulaire.

Ses yeux me fixent, me dévore à l'avance. Mais.. Ne seraient-ils pas devenus rouges, le temps d'un instant ?

Sa main qui flattait le piano s'en alla, pour me flatter moi.

Mais, la mélodie ne s'arrête pas. Elle se poursuit, me poursuit moi.

Ou bien, se poursuit en moi ?

Mais, reprenant constance, je rejette les mains de mon majordome, le regardant avec des yeux brûlants.

-Prend-moi sur ce piano. C'est un ordre !

Cette phrase, ces quelques mots, je ne les ai pas crié avec mes cordes vocales, mais avec mon âme.

Cette âme que ce démon veut me prendre.

Il devra, avant cela, me prendre moi.

Ses yeux deviennent cette fois-ci, totalement rouge. Si mon désir est brûlant, si mon corps est en émoi, si ma fierté s'en est érigée, lui, semble totalement hors de contrôle.  
Il se lève. S'agenouille à mes pieds, me les embrasse avec ardeurs, et lève son regard brûlant vers moi.

-Je ferais tout ce que vous me demandez.

Il remonte à mon visage, le prend dans ses mains, et embrasse mes fines lèvres avec passion.

Avec la passion d'un diable. D'un diable de majordome.

Il laisse ensuite mes lèvres pour se concentrer sur mon cou. Il l'embrasse de part en part, y laissant quelques marques. Il me retire ma chemise de nuit, et je me dévoile totalement nu devant lui. Je peux sentir son souffle et ses yeux brûlant sur ma peau blanche. Il me dévore du regard et de ses dents, me mordant délicatement le torse.

Quelques gémissement s'échappent de ma gorge, formant eux aussi, un son tout aussi délicieux que ses caresses.

Sa bouche descend jusqu'à mon bassin. Mon excitation est bien visible. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon membre, tout d'abord timidement, puis totalement. Il entame des vas et vient, doux, puis plus énergiques. Je gémis et me mords la lèvre de plaisir. Ma main est posé derrière sa tête, y faisant une légère pression. Il me prend mon âme dans sa bouche, ce fut trop pour moi, et elle se délivre à l'intérieur.

Il me regarde, légèrement étonné. Haletant, je le regarde avec dédain.  
Je mets mon pied jusqu'à son menton, et le relève doucement, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux pénètrent les miens.

-Qu'attends-tu.. ? ,dis-je avec impétuosité et le souffle court. Avale.

La lueur de ses yeux redouble d'intensité. C'est à peine si mon cœur s'arrêta. C'est dans ses moments là, dans ces yeux là que je vois que j'existe, que je suis vivant.

Être vivant face à un diable. Se sentir vivant face à son futur « bourreau ». N'est-ce pas le comble du mauvais goût ? De l'ironie ? Oui, mais c'est tellement jouissif et excitant.

Claude se lèche les lèvres sensuellement, je fais de même. Puis, le regard en feu, tout comme ma fierté, je prononce avec froideur et luxure.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de me prendre sur ce piano ?

Il hoche la tête, toujours avec cet intense regard. Il me porte et me pose sur les touches du piano. Celles-ci dégagent un son violent, probablement comme la suite des événements.

Claude me fait face. Son incroyable stature se trouve en face de moi. Il retire ses gants et s'approche. Il pose sa tête sur une de mes frêles épaules, et me chuchotent doucement à l'oreille.

-Êtes-vous prêt ?

-Ne pose pas de question, et vas-y. ,je réponds de manière arrogante.

Je le vois approcher ses doigts, sans défaire aucun de ses vêtements. Je le rejette, et m'exprime avec tout la luxure possible sur le visage et le regard.

-Ne fais rien de tout cela. Fais-moi mal.

Encore une fois, il acquiesce et retire son pantalon. J'aurais cru voir l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Je le somme de garder son haut de costume et de me prendre ainsi.

La douleur arrive d'un coup sec, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je m'accroche à sa veste noire, versant quelques larmes, mais ondulant tout de même des hanches. D'un geste de hanches agile, il fait se retirer le mal qui me traversait.

Sous moi, le piano joue quelques notes maladroites et fébriles.

Mon diable frappe ensuite de tout son soûl, sous mes gémissements incessants. Cette danse est luxurieuse, cette est mélodie originale et les sons du piano sont étouffés. Mes mains le griffent, viennent jouer avec l'instrument sous moi, elles ne restent jamais en place.

Ma tête se rejette en arrière et mes cordes vocales se tendent lorsque Claude atteint ce point.

Il recommence, s'enflamme, me fait crier tellement fort, me fait mal tellement fort, et me donne du plaisir de manière si puissante que je me sentais de nouveau partir. Je l'entends gémir de sa voix rauque, au dessus de moi. Je crie son nom, il chuchote le mien, tout en pénétrant violemment mon âme.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mon corps n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps.

Et nous nous délivrons ensembles, sous mon cri et ses gémissements graves.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est cela, la plus belle mélodie, de ce concerto d'un diable.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si oui, une petite review ? ^^


End file.
